youngjusticetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Xeo
Xeo was trained by Odin as a valkyrie together with her sisters. A fight aginst one of them forced her to come to Earth. Result of the fight was an amnesia which caused her to stay. Personality Xeo has a rather serious and nonchalant personality. Trying to provoke her is almost useless. She wouldn't go for it. A reason for that could be her amnesia which made her forget everything about her former life. Her pride and her love for fights sometimes let her appear harsh and unapproachable. Despite her passion for fights and her often cold attitude she would always notice sorrow and grief of her comrades, always ready to help them. In the search for her past she only comes across small details, for example her perfect riding skills and her above-average athleticism. In contrast to the rest of her personality she loves to play around with men, making them drool without actually being interested in them. Also, she has a weak spot for luxury and can be very greedy if it comes to sharing something. Her greatest fear is fire although she would never hesitate if it comes to fight it. Physical appearance Xeo is 5 feet, 9 inches tall but her Valkyrie body almost makes her light as a feather with only 110 lbs. Her pastel blue hair and very long hair always glimmers a bit icy. Two strands fall right into her face and along the front of her body. She's mostly wearing them open unless there is a special event. Her bright yellow eyes and her thin pupils fit her attitude and make her appear even colder. The pale complexion is just the result of her ice powers. Her costume is dark blue and green armor. She wears a dark blue cape and boots together with bracelets and a belt which are made of a special and very strong metal. She's not covering her identity since she lost her memory and didn't seem to have a normal life on Earth. Off-duty, she prefers wearing clothes which make her movements easy but still look casual, sometimes even cute. Of course, her preferred colour is blue. History The Titans find her in a glacier during a mission in the Arctic. Early life She was raised and trained by Odin in Walhalla as a Valkyrie together with 12 other valkyries. One of them, Skuld, fell in love with a human. He died during a fight and it was Xeo's and Skuld's duty to lead his soul to Walhalla. Blinded by love, Skuld broke every rule by trying to revive her lover from death. Xeo fought her and succeeded but her body was so weakened that she had to freeze herself to recover. It healed her injuries but also caused the amnesia. The man's soul was lost and Skuld swore revenge on Xeo. Powers and abilities Powers Escudo de Xeo (Ice Shield): Creating a shield made of ice to protect herself or others. Viga de Xeo (Ice Beam): A beam or a pillar made of ice to attack or create paths/bridges. Conxelacion (Freezing): Freezing objects/materials or even persons for a certain amount of time. As de Xeo (Wings): Spreading out wings to be able to fly. Vento de Xeo (Icy Breath): Blowing an icy kiss towards her enemies to freeze them or blow them away. Cura de Xeo (Healing): Covering herself with thin ice to recover and heal injuries. Armas de Xeo (Weapons): Creating every kind of old-fashioned weapon out of ice. It's unknown if those are the limits or all of her powers, some of them weren't even discovered by her yet. Abilities Warrior: Above-average fighting skills as well as being able to fight with every kind of weapon. Athlete: Above-average athleticism like jumping higher, running faster or being more elastic than normal humans. Weaknesses Fire: Fire will literally melt her weapons and powers away, leaving her only with her normal fighting skills. Weak Body: Her body has the same strength and resistance as that of a normal human. Equipment She's using an Armor which is partly made of a very srtrong and resistant metal. The clothes are unable to burn which shall protect her from her greatest enemy, fire. She's not using any kind of technology since she's not used to them and never gathered experience with them. If forced she'll use necessary equipments like the earpiece. Relationships Most of them are unknown since she didn't meet The Titans yet. Odin: Her mentor and ruler. She absolutely obedient towards him while he much appreciates her fighting skills. Skuld: They were raised and trained together. Beforehand best friends, they started to fight each other because of Skuld's infringement of the rules. Now Skuld considers Xeo as an enemy. Category:Titans